This Wasn't Arranged
by aLittleDoodle
Summary: Santana is forced to be in a fake relationship with her best friend Ricardo, so her family don't find out she's gay. Then one night on her birthday she see's a mysterious blonde on the dance floor, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

This Wasn't arranged.

Chapter 1

Santana Lopez. 23 years old. In a relationship. With a man. It wasn't what she thought her life to turn out to be like; hell it was the complete opposite. Her parents forced her into a relationship with their best friend's son, Ricardo (well mainly her mom). He was a nice guy really, just nice. He had nothing special about him, well not that Santana appreciated anyway. Although he had been a very close friend since they were both in nappies, they both grew up on the same street, and they were always going on playdates and telling each other their secrets. They would have been the most perfect couple ever, they were each other's best friend, but there was one key thing, Santana is a lesbian.

Ricardo knew this, he was the first person Santana had come out to, but he swore not to tell anyone. He kept telling Santana that everything would be okay, and he would always love and support her no matter what, but Santana was having none of it.

In high school however it wasn't as easy to pretend she was straight, or not a loser. She was easily the most popular girl at the school, alongside her other "best friend" Quinn Fabray. She loved Quinn but they were always competing with one another, for respect and social status. But when the most popular and hottest girl at school didn't have a boyfriend people started to get suspicious, so Santana picked the easiest option: Sleep with as many boys as possible to prove them wrong. Ricardo knew about Santana's little sleeping habits, and warned her about throwing her at all these guys when she didn't actually like them. He cared about Santana and didn't want to see her with an STD or pregnant, so he offered to be her fake boyfriend, he was the star quarterback of the football team and Santana was the co-captain of the Cheerio's, it was expected of them.

So Santana and Ricardo dated all through high school until they left for college, Ricardo let Santana keep the façade up to their parents when they were at home or on skype calls. But Santana didn't know anybody and people didn't seem to look twice as they passed her or judge her in college, so she let Ricardo date whoever he wanted, but when his relationships were going strong he would let them know of his and Santana's deal, none of them were cool with it but Ricardo wouldn't leave Santana, he promised her that the day she came out to him.

Santana was 22 when she and Ricardo both received their lawyer degrees. It was on that day that Santana came out to her mom, she wasn't too happy about it and made Santana promise not to tell her father. Santana knew her mother was embarrassed of her, and why she was still pushing her and Ricardo's relationship when Santana had told here everything that was going on.

Ricardo didn't know about this and Santana was building up the courage to do it, they had just moved into their new apartment together which Santana's Mom had bought for them as a graduation present, her Dad got her the new Range Rover Vogue SE as well. It was safe to say her parents didn't have any problems in the money department. But she wouldn't let take the easy option, she wanted to be successful and say she had made it and could rely on herself. However being a lawyer was just a safety fall back, what she really wanted and had always dreamed of was to become a singer/actress, she didn't need any fancy, over the top show school, they were made for Berry and Lady Hummel who wanted to constantly sing show tunes and be on Broadway. She would carry on being a lawyer to satisfy her parents but as soon as she had the opportunity for her real dream she would take it and never look back.

"Hey Ricardo, can I talk to you for a minute?" Santana asked as she walked into the living room.

"Sure"

"I told my mom I was gay after graduation." Santana got straight to the point.

"Woah, why am I just finding out now?" He quickly sat up.

"Because she basically denied anything I said and just became more pushy about us two"

"What about your dad?"

"She forced me not to tell him, she's so embarrassed of me" Santana said shaking her head as her voice quivered.

"Is it her news to tell?" He asked rubbing her arm comforting her.

"No, I really want to tell him, we used to be so close you know" She said full of regret for not sticking up for herself.

"Well tell him."

That was 3 months ago, now its Santana's birthday. Her, Ricardo, Quinn and Noah Puckerman are out celebrating with her, first they went for a civilised meal, then Puck suggested they go to a bar, and Santana couldn't think of anything better to do than get drunk.

Santana had also come out to Quinn at the very end of high school, she didn't want to keep it from her, and she just didn't want Quinn to be able to use it against her to get to the top. And Puck found out off Quinn sometime after they left school.

Now they were all sat in the club at their boots having their first drinks of the night when Puck came back from the bar with a tray of shots for everyone, they all took them and squealed in laughter when the alcohol burned the back of their throats.

"God I've missed this" Santana gestured to them all in front of her "Just all together, partying, having fun."

"Yeah cus you've been living under a rock studying for the past 4 years" Quinn teased her.

"Well how about we make up for all that lost time then." Santana suggested as she smirked.

"Another round?" Puck asked.

"Always."

"Sure"

"why not" they all agreed with him.

"You sure you up for it Riccy boy?" Puck asked him.

"You know it. I was always a better drinker than you. Still am." Ricardo encouraged him.

Puck then stuck his middle finger up at him and walked off to get another round of drinks.

Then the song changed to 'Lean on' by Major Lazer and DJ Snake.

"Oh my God, Quinn we have to dance to this, it's like my favourite song." Santana then got up and pulled Quinn up by her arm as well. "Come on!"

Quinn followed her onto the dancefloor, enjoying a rare moment with Santana; she hadn't seen the Latina let herself down like this for too long and it was a good thing, Santana really needed it.

2 hours later and it was now 9:45pm they had all been drinking and dancing and just having a really good time in general, they had just enough alcohol in there system where they could let loose but at the same time walk in a straight line.

"Ohhh, let's go to a karaoke bar!" Santana said excitedly as they all drank the last of their drink.

"Erm good idea San, but since when did you sing, you were always tormenting the Glee club back at McKinley." Quinn asked confused by the idea.

"My singing voice is badass; I'll have you know _Lucy_ " Santana spat out at the blonde.

They all decided to just agree and go to a karaoke bar; after all it was Santana's birthday. It took them about 10 minutes to stumble across one of the busiest karaoke bars, and it was full of NYADA students, but Santana was too drunk to care right now.

"So what song are you going to sing San?" Ricardo asked her.

"I'm going to show these show tune bitches how it's done" She shouted, she had sobered up a little from there walk outside now "How about a little Amy huh?" she smirked.

She then confidently walked up onto the stage as the security let her skip everyone in the line, she was wearing a pretty skimpy dress as well.

She then began singing and a couple of people were dancing along and singing along, there was a particular Blond girl that caught Santana's eye, she was with a tall Asian guy, her dancing was mesmerising, and Santana only just managed to remember to sing.

When she got down off the stage she saw all her friends staring at her, wide eyed.

"Yes I got a good voice box in her you know" Santana smirked as she patted her upper chest. Knowing she had completely took them all by surprise.

"I thought you were just kidding, cus you were drunk" Quinn spoke, gobsmacked by what she had just witnessed.

"Yeah, I know I've heard you singing in the shower or when your cooking but wow, you were amazing San." Ricardo said pulling her into a contractually hug.

Then she went to the bar to try and order some drinks for them all while they were watching the rest of the entertainment. She was sat on a stool, not trying too hard to actually get served for some reason, when the blonde from earlier came and sat next to her.

"Hey, you were really good up there." The blonde says as she sits down, taking Santana by surprise.

"Oh, erm thanks" Santana said shyly.

"It's ok anytime" the girl smiled widely at Santana, it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Y-you and your boyfriend were amazing at dancing by the way" she complimented her back.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend. But thanks." She blushed and giggled at Santana's mistake.

"Oh sorry." She apologised for some reason. She never apologised to anybody, this felt really weird.

"So, are you here on your own?" Brittany then asked after a little while.

"Nope, my friends are sat over there" She said gesturing to where they were sat laughing with each other.

Brittany just smiled as she looked over at them.

"We're here for my birthday; I thought coming here would be something different to them sweaty clubs, full of pervy men." Santana kind of rambled on. She wasn't completely sober yet.

"Oh well Happy Birthday. What is your name?"

"It's Santana"

"Happy Birthday Santana." Her name rolled off her tongue perfectly and sounded so sexy to Santana. "I'm Brittany." She then held her hand forward for Santana to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Brittany" She said politely as she tentatively shook her hand. "So, are you here with just your dance partner?"

"Oh, no. Two of my friends are NYADA students and my _dance partner's_ girlfriend is in some drama school around here."

"Oh that sounds interesting."

"Yeah it is, I love coming here with them, and it's just so lively and vibrant." She then orders a round of drinks for her friends and another for Santana as she notices she's still not ordered anything yet. "Here you go." She said as she slid a drink over to Santana.

"Thanks" She smiled at Brittany

"Oh look my friends are about to sing now!" Brittany said excitedly as she looked towards the stage.

Santana looked over as well and for a minute she thought she recognised the high pitch voick as a certain Lady Hummel. She took another sip of her drink and looked closer to the stage and it was indeed Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel.

"What them? As in Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel?" Santana asked completely shocked by this whole situation.

"Yes silly. I met Rachel in my dance class and I give her extra help every now and then when she's preparing for a performance or needs helping choreographing a new routine."

"So you're a professional dancer and a teacher huh?" Santana asked tearing the subject away from man hands and to Brittany, who she would much rather talk about.

"Yep, well kinda. I'm helping Mike, my friend I told you about earlier" Santana remembers, she would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of him. Hell she was somehow jealous of Rachel Berry, she got to dance with Brittany after all.

"Oh yeah" The bartender came up to Santana and asked what she wanted to order, Santana had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be getting the next round of drinks in. She had ordered them and while the bartender was making them she quickly wrote her number down on a napkin for Brittany. "Here, I erm gotta get back to my friends, they will be wondering where I am soon. But give me a call or a text sometime."

"I will do, you could come over for a dance lesson sometime" Brittany then wrote down her own number and name on a napkin and handed to over to Santana "here I'm most likely to forget or lose yours somewhere, so drop me a text tomorrow as well." Brittany smiled and leaned into a hug with Santana, surprising the brunette.

"Okay, bye Brittany."

"Bye Santana"

Santana walked back over to her friends with their tray of drinks and sat down at their table, unable to hide the blush on her face after her rather pleasant conversation at the bar.

"What took you so long?" Puck called out

"yeah you will never guess, but we saw Rachel and Kurt performing" Quinn told her

"Oh I know, they study at NYADA now"

"erm how would you know?" Quinn leaned over at the table studying Santana.

"I was talking to someone at the bar and she knew them."

" _Someone?_ " Quinn asked at the same time as Ricardo said: " _she?_ "

Santana then thought for a minute,

"Yes, _someone."_

A/N: Okay, just had this idea come into my head and I thought I would write it down and upload it to see what people think. Let me know in the reviews please (muchly appreciated)


	2. Chapter 2: Never Have I Ever

So I've had some good response from this story so far, going to just carry on and see where it goes, let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

"Best! Birthday! Ever!" Santana told everyone as they eventually got out of the club they were at. They had left the karaoke bar at around midnight, and had adventured to another dance club to get more drunk, as well as having even more fun.

"Do you all want to come to our place?" Ricardo asked them all; he was in the most sensible state out of them all, even though he was still swaying side to side.

"Surrre" Quinn accepted while hugging into Puck, who was trying to keep her stood up whilst having a pretty hard job of that himself.

"Ok, let's get in this taxi" Ricardo said as he walked to the taxi that was parked up on the side of the road. He opened the door for them as they all fell in the car with Puck in the middle with Quinn and Santana on each side of him, and Ricardo sat upfront in the passenger seat.

It took them about 30 minutes to get home, Santana had passed out with her head slobbered against the window, Puck trying his hardest not to throw up, and Quinn staring out the window astonished by all the bright lights they passed by.

Ricardo got out and caught Santana who suddenly woke up when she fell out the taxi when her door was open, Puck followed her out as a very hyper Quinn tried to hang onto Puck's back as he got out, telling him her legs weren't working anymore because she needed to pee.

Puck gave in and carried Quinn up the stairs as the lift had broken carrying Quinn in a piggy back. Ricardo was giving Santana an arm to hold onto as they stumbled up the 5 flights of stairs to the top of their small building. They reached their apartment where Santana slumped down the wall and lied on the floor hugging the plant pot next to her door, while Ricardo and Puck tried to open the apartment door.

Eventually they had gotten inside their two story high end apartment. The door lead into their living room which was quite large and open, it had a large black leather corner sofa and a comfy black armchair. There was a white coffee table in front of the flat screen TV hanging on the wall above it. To the left hand corner of the room Santana had a mini bar set up with bar stools. Next to the bar was the kitchen that was half open and half closed. The apartment had a small storage room, the main bathroom, and a small study downstairs, then up a small flight of stairs was the open landing which lead to Santana and Ricardo's separate rooms, Santana's had a walk in wardrobe as well.

They all fell straight into Santana's apartment Ricardo slumped into the arm chair as Santana took the corner seat part of the sofa, while Quinn and Puck sat near to each other on the longer part of the sofa. Santana managed to make everyone drinks and put a pizza in the oven, well Ricardo managed to, and Santana actually just put some nibbles in a bowl and opened some dips.

They walked back in and placed the food and drink on the coffee table, Quinn quickly started to grab a hand full of food and shove it into her mouth. Puck just watched and laughed as he put his crisps in some dip, but totally missed his mouth and had salsa dip all over his cheek.

"So, what game are we going to play?" Puck asked them as he cleaned up his face.

"What?" Santana asked looking at him, taking a sip of her beer.

"I dunno, never have I ever, truth or dare, poker, stripping thrown in there somewhere?"

"God, why do you have to be so fuckin' dirty all the time, Puck?" Quinn then moaned.

"Always worth asking" he said smugly while winking at nobody in particular.

"Okay, never have I ever been with a guy?" Ricardo said while not drinking his drink.

Santana and Quinn both immediately drank a sip of their drinks while they suspiciously looked at Puck, who then after being stared at took a nervous sip.

"WHAT! No way?" Santana screamed. She then doubled over on the sofa laughing her head off, as Quinn did the same. "Didn't know we played on the same team Puck?"

"Well technic- tech- urgh. If he was a man eater, he'd be on the opposite team, cus he like guys and you like girls. See completely different." Quinn rambled on.

"Erm thanks Quinn, but nope. I'm straight up straight."

"What _straight up_ for guys?" Ricardo asked giggling as he was still tipsy.

"Shut up bro, you're going out with a lesbian, what does that say?" Puck snapped back getting slightly annoyed at everyone.

"Woah man, no need for that" Ricardo said biting his tongue knowing Puck was just drunk and didn't mean it.

"Kay, all everyone, calm down." Santana said throwing her hands up and down being over the top. "Never have I ever been in a fight." Santana said.

Everybody drank then Quinn looked over at Santana, "You have to say something you never ever done San, duh"

"Oh yeah" Santana laughed realising her mistake "well let's not play by the proper rules then. Make our own."

"Okay then. Never have I ever had a threesome?" Quinn said not taking a drink.

Santana and Puck both drank a bit of their drink, Ricardo looking over at Santana questioningly, Santana just shrugged at him.

"Never have I ever smoked weed" Puck said nobody drank apart from Santana who now had everyone's eyes staring intently at her.

"What?" she asked innocently, then realising they weren't going to stop staring at her unless she told them. "Okay, just a few times, with a few of my friends."

"You want to become a _lawyer_ Santana. Key word being law there." Quinn pointed out.

"Yep, and that's a plus if I ever get in trouble I can represent myself. And being a lawyer is just so I can make money and live. Most importantly not upsetting my mother any more than I have."

"Fuckin Santana the Stoner huh?" Puck thought aloud "Santana the lesbian stoner. Mixed with a threesome. WOW!" Puck asked lost in his disgusting boyish ways.

"Okay, Okay. Can we just leave this please?"

Ricardo then stood up and put his half full drink down on the table "I'm going to bed." Was all he said, staring disappointedly at Santana.

"Aww come on bro, I was joking earlier." Puck said to try and get him to stay.

Ricardo just ignored him and walked out the room and up to his bedroom.

"If he's going I might call it a night as well guys" Quinn said yawning.

"Alright Q, see ya in the morning."

"Hey want a smoke, Santana?" Puck asked pulling the packet from out his jeans.

"Sure"

He pulled one out the packet and handed it to Santana and then passed her the lighter after lighting his.

Santana took a long drag of smoke, feeling somewhat relieved, but then upset because she knew Ricardo was so disappointed in her. But she just carried on smoking cigarettes with Puck for a bit, but she decided to drink water instead of alcohol.

About 30 minutes later her and Puck called it a night as well, with Puck passed out on the sofa and Santana going into her room that she was sharing with Quinn.

Santana had been trying to get to sleep for about an hour know, but she was just too restless, she had begun to sober up a little bit and decided to get up and clean up the mess in the living room. She made sure to be careful not to wake Puck up whilst doing it, she was cleaning for about 2 or 3 hours, the whole apartment looked spotless and Santana was unsure as what to do next, she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep as it was around 5:30 am so she made herself a coffee and picked up Pucks cigarettes and went outside onto the balcony that was attached to the living room.

She sat out there looking at all the traffic drive by and busy people walking the streets at this time, some drunk, some shouting, and some irritated people trying to get to work or something. She didn't understand how anybody could be sober, awake and out and about, being busy at this time in the morning.

About half an hour later Santana heard a quiet tapping on the glass doors from the inside, and saw Ricardo standing on the other side. She signalled for him to come outside and he did so, trying to be as quiet as possible though.

"Why are you up so early?" Santana asked him as he sat down on the chair opposite the small sofa she was sat on.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing?"

"I couldn't get to sleep at all last night." She admitted

"Is that why it looks immaculate inside?"

"Yeah" She lightly laughed. "I'm sorry." She then told him.

"What. Why?" He asked her.

"Cus, I dunno, in case I upset you with what I said last night."

"You didn't upset me, I was just shocked you know. But I was also drunk."

"Yeah well, I'm still sorry, I hid things from you."

"Honestly Santana, one, I went to high school with you, I know about all the fights you were in." Santana laughed at that "Two, I definitely don't need you to tell me about any sexual experiences of yours, especially not threesomes. And three, what you do in your spare time is your own business okay?" He said not trying to get too into that certain topic.

"Really, you're not fussed about it?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I was completely fine, but just let me know if you're doing it in the house or whatever."

"Okay that's cool." Santana smiled "but what are you really pissed about then if that wasn't it?"

"What did you mean by that comment you made last night, about not really wanting to be a lawyer?" He asked her

"Erm, can I tell you something?" Santana nervously asked him.

"Yeah sure" He told her unsure of what she was going to tell him.

"Just hear me out first okay. Being a lawyer to me is just kinda like a backup plan in a way" She saw his face change to shock so she quickly carried on and explained herself. "When I was up on the stage last night I felt a rush, it made me realise that I really want to perform, sing, act, whatever. Mainly singing really." She admitted to him

"What and this just happened last night?"

"No, I loved singing since I was younger, hearing all the amazing artists on the radio, or watching them perform on TV, and it looked so exciting. Then seeing how genuinely happy everybody was being able to perform in Glee club back at McKinley, it made me kinda jealous."

"But you hated Glee club, you only wanted to be a Cheerio, and to have popularity?"

"I know but I was scared in a way, I was always popular, I couldn't handle people walking all over me. Everybody knew being in Glee club was social suicide." She told him regretting why she hadn't just had the guts to do what she wanted. "I need to start doing things for me. Stop thinking about other people, what they think, or want me to do."

"Yes you do. You have your law degree now, so you will have something to fall back on as well, I mean you sure can argue well."

"It's not arguing, its persuasion and getting the judge to agree with me, cus I'm always right" Santana laughed as she winked to him.

"As always." He smiled while laughing again. "You should totally try and make it as a singer; I have all the faith in you."

"Well I was thinking maybe I could do a couple of covers, ring up Mercedes cus I'm sure she got a small contract and she tweeted about buying her debut single a few months back." She told him "If she could pass a few covers over to her people it could get me started, or if not, I'm going to start a YouTube channel."

"Good idea. It's good to see you becoming yourself, not hiding anything."

"Yeh I know, it feels so good and refreshing." She then took a deep breath "Were breaking up." She said quickly looking straight at the ground.

"What?" Ricardo said laughing nervously.

"Well, it's not fair on you and you can't have a proper relationship and I need to grow a pair and stop being scared and everything." Santana rambled out.

Ricardo got up and sat next to Santana who was getting a bit upset about this and he pulled her into a side hug "Santana, don't beat yourself up about this, if you think you're ready to do this, then do it. I have all my faith in you, and you know I got your back girl."

"Okay, th-thanks." Santana sniffled up pulling Ricardo into a proper hug. "I want to tell my dad as well. He and my mom are coming over this weekend."

"Let's do it, I won't leave your side, you got all my support."

A/N: So I've had half of this chapter written for a while and I finally finished it tonight, hope you enjoyed it. Please review to let me know what you think or what you want to happen, it means a lot and inspires me to want to write more


	3. Chapter 3: Breadstixs and Fire

Chapter 3

"I still can't believe the state we were all in last night." Quinn said to Santana as they were walking down the street, both with coffees in their hands.

"Yeah I really enjoyed us all being back together, it was just what I needed."

"Yep, and now to go get some hot ass clothes."

"I know, I can't believe how much money my mom sent me. I mean I'm not complaining but it almost seems like bribery." Santana sighed.

"I mean you could spend it on me if you preferred." Quinn smirked, gently elbowing Santana.

"No, I bought you your coffee, and I'm treating you to a late lunch."

"Fine."

"You can borrow all my stuff as much as you like though." Santana tried to entice Quinn.

"Okay"

"Anyway I gotta spend this before the weekend; my parents are coming to visit." Santana said taking a sip of her drink.

"Right, you and Ricardo just gotta play it out again. No biggie right?"

"Yeah, it is actually, I'm telling my dad." Santana said nervously as hey turned a corner and headed towards Santana's favourite shop.

"Oh, well I hope it all goes well for you."

"Thanks Q"

About an hour later and Santana had spent nearly half her money and she received a text on her phone from an unknown number while Quinn was trying on another dress.

 **From Unkown: Hey Santana its Brittany, from the karaoke bar last night. Just wanted to say hello and see if you managed to survive the rest of the night ;)**

It took Santana a few minutes to remember who this Brittany was, then it came back to her, the blonde dancer, the one she spoke to at the bar. Santana quickly saved her number and began to type a reply.

 **To Brittany: Hi, ye I just managed to survive haha we ended up going to a couple more bars after we left though.**

She hit send unsure whether it was good response or not. A few seconds later she felt her phone vibrate again to find a reply from Brittany.

 **From Brittany: Well done! We stayed at the karaoke bar, but Rachel, your friend from school, she ended up being sick on the way home :D**

Santana laughed to herself at the image of Rachel chugging her guts everywhere.

 **To Brittany: I wouldn't say we were exactly friends, but none of my lot were sick, well I hope not cus they all stayed at my place last night. :(**

Santana smiled to herself noticing how easy she was finding it to enjoy talking to Brittany,

 **From Brittany: I'll ask her about you, but I think I'm going to be sick in a minute, she's dragged me to this vegan restaurant :( :(**

 **To Brittany: OMG hahahah, I feel for you. Im just out doing some retail therapy atm, but I promised Quinn some food if she put up with me.**

 **From Brittany: I think u might need to call for somebody to come save me asap! And I don't know why you would have to bribe her with lunch, id happily go shopping with you, I know some of the best places around here ;)**

 **To Brittany: you should show me soon, I'll show you where normal people eat normal food. And if it gets too bad ill come rescue you myself :)**

Santana was too engrossed in her phone to even notice that Quinn was stood there waiting for her to give her opinion on the dress.

"So, whose making you smile so much on this little screen huh?" Quinn asked quickly snatching Santana's phone out her hands as she looked back down as she received another text from Brittany.

"Ohh, so who's Brittany?"

"Nobody."

"Well this _nobody_ wants to know if you're going to be free before the weekend is over. But its nobody, right?"

"Okay" Santana sighed, grabbing her phone back from the blonde. "It was somebody I met last night."

"Ooh, more, I want the deets." Quinn said excitedly.

"she was at that karaoke bar last night, with Berry."

"Ew." Quinn quickly changed her tone.

"Definitely not _ew, ._ She's a dancer, and her partner is like friends with them or something. I wasn't really paying attention to that part." Santana rambled out.

"So does she have a name?" Quinn questioned her as she went back inside to change into her own clothes.

"Yes. Brittany." She smiled to herself. "You should get that dress by the way Quinn."

"very pretty, and I don't have enough money babe, I might save up and come back for it soon though."

"She is." Santana quietly admitted. "And don't worry, my treat. As long as you promise to come and save me from my parents at the weekend if I need you to please." Santana tried to bargain with her.

"Okay, but we go halves on lunch if your buying me this." She said coming out of the changing room holding her new outfit up.

"Totally." Santana agreed going over to pay for Quinn's new dress and some of her own new stuff.

"Are you going to tell Brittany your free at all." Quinn asked as Santana handed over her card.

"Erm, maybe." Santana said unsure of whether she should or not.

"Do it. Tell her to meet you tomorrow, relax yourself before the storm that might happen on Saturday." Quinn suggested.

"I don't know. What should I say?" Santana asked opening up her messages with Brittany.

"Oh for god sake, normally you would be so calm and in control, not so silly and all middle school about it all." Quinn laughed as she snatched her phone off her again. "Here ill do it for you." She said as she quickly began typing.

 **To Brittany: About ur offer, wanna meet up for dinner or a club on Friday? Let me know, and I'll be paying ;) x**

Santana got her phone back off Quinn and read the text, "You put a kiss?"

"Oh come on San, It's the 21st century, you do like her right?"

"Yes"

"Well then, you're going to go out with her tomorrow, at least act slightly interested on here." Quinn smiled as they walked out the shop with quite a few bags in their hands.

"Whatever" Santana mumbled to her.

 **From Brittany: Sounds gr8 :D how about you show me somewhere good 2 eat and I'll show you somewhere good 2 dance? Xx**

"She texted back!" Santana said excitedly.

"Well then, you best choose which outfit is your best then, and you're getting a little TLC after lunch. You gotta look good" Quinn told her as they walked towards the Steakhouse.

Friday.

Santana was sat in her living room talking to Ricardo about her meeting/date with Brittany that evening.

"So where was you thinking of going?" Ricardo asked her, while flicking through the sports channels on the TV.

"I dunno, nowhere too fancy, I think Breadstix." She thought, she didn't want to go somewhere to fancy, when it's their first proper time of hanging out.

"Good idea. Just don't go crazy on any waitress if they don't bring you enough breadsticks, okay?" Ricardo laughed as he warned her/

"Don't worry; I think I can keep myself in check for one night or so." She poked him as she stood up. "I'm getting in the shower, so afterwards, you can help me get my hair looking perfect , please?" She smiled sweetly as she asked him.

"Sure, there's not long of this game left anyway." He pointed to the TV as Santana put thumbs up and ran off to her bathroom.

"I have nothing to wear." Brittany said grumpily as she walked out into the small living room. "Kurt!" She shouted to him, as she stood with her hands on her hips looking at all her clothes on the sofa.

"Coming" He said as he jogged into the room. "What's up?"

"I need something to wear tonight." She said unhappily.

"Well, who are you meeting?"

"Someone I met last night at the bar." She grew a small smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, my advice; wear something that's not too revealing, but still makes you look hot."

"Yeah, alright."

"So, what's he like? Where's he taking you." Kurt curiously asked.

"Erm, not a he, and where going to grab a bite to eat, then I'm taking her to a club."

"Okay, she hot?"

"The hottest, she was singing last night, Valerie."

"Ohh, I was in the bathroom with Rachel, he needed me to sort her hair out." He said as he began looking through all the outfits on the sofa. "From what I heard she sounded good."

"Yep. Did you go to school with someone called Santana?" She asked as Rachel walked into the room with a mug of tea.

"Yes, she was mean." Rachel said bluntly as she sat down in the armchair.

"You provoked her quite a bit Rach." Kurt defended her.

"She threw slushies' in my face, like every day, sometimes more than once." She whined.

"Yes I know, but all the popular ones did, it was like a law. But you did threaten to out her to the whole school." Kurt told her.

"You did?" Brittany asked Rachel shocked.

"Yes. Did you not hear the names she called me and the rest of the Glee club?" Rachel asked Kurt, upset he wasn't on her side.

"Yes, I did. But she wasn't the only one, you shouldn't of attacked her like you did, especially about her sexuality." He said holding up two different dresses trying to decide on one for Brittany who was sitting down listening to them talk about the girl she was going to be going out with soon.

 **To Santana: Kurt and Rachel have a lot 2 say about you :)**

Brittany quickly sent Santana a text as she checked the time to see how long she had before she needed to leave, it was nearly 5:00pm so she needed to get ready in the next 20 minutes or so.

"So you two don't like her, no?" Brittany asked them both.

"I don't know we haven't spoken or seen her since high school." Kurt said as he still couldn't decide on which dress would look the best on Brittany.

"Yes and I hope it stays that way." Rachel sighed.

"So, you would be pissed if I brought her back her tonight then?" Brittany quickly asked.

Both Rachel and Kurt looked around to her, eyes wide open, and jaws hanging low.

"You what?" Rachel blurted out. "What do you mean, how would you know her?"

Kurt just sat there intrigued listening to Brittany "I met her at the club last night, she said she went to high school with you two."

"Oh my god, you're going out with her tonight aren't you?" Kurt then finally clicked on.

"Yes, that was her singing last night as well."

"Santana can sing?" Rachel then asked even more confused.

"Yeah, she was the one singing Valerie last night." Brittany told them laughing at their reactions, as her phone buzzed.

 **From Santana: wow, I hope it's all good right, hahaha**

 **To Santana: Something like that yh, they cant believe u can sing aha :)**

 **From Santana: Well tell them I said hi, and ill send you the address in a sec x**

"She says hi you two." Brittany told them.

"Yeah" Rachel mumbled.

"How nice, here's the dress." Kurt says smiling as he hands the dress over carefully to her.

"I dunno, this feels like too much, I mean like we only met in a club last night, and now where going for dinner." Brittany said unsure.

"You will be fine, just have something light to eat or offer to share something." Kurt advised her.

Brittany then got a message from Santana telling her where to meet her, she then left the room to go and get herself ready.

Santana had been sat in the restaurant for about 10minutes now and he was wondering if Brittany was going to even turn up, then just as she was about to call Ricardo to come get her, she saw a beautiful blonde come rushing inside.

"Hey, you okay?" Santana asked seeing how frustrated Brittany was as she sat down at the table.

"Urgh, the taxi driver tried to short change me, then he started yelling at me, sorry I'm late though." Brittany spoke quickly trying to catch her breath.

"Did you get your money in the end?" Santana asked concerned.

"Yes, I told him I wasn't leaving his taxi until he gave it me." Santana laughed at Brittany's stubbornness.

"So have you been here before?" Santana asked changing the subject.

"Yeah a few times actually, I quite like it, but I don't get to come too often."

"Oh, it's one of my favourites."

Santana and Brittany both ordered something light to eat, and had some light flirting over there food. They didn't bother with any dessert though and just headed straight to Brittany's favourite club.

"So, this Is where I like to come quite often, me and mike usually come together on our own, but I thought I could make and exception this time." Brittany said as they walked down a back alley.

"Is it like a private club or something?" Santana asked looking around her as they walked down a secluded alley way.

"No, not really, they just tend not too publicise themselves too much. Its where all the top dancers come, some to show off, others to have a good time, and sometimes a little dance off happens."

"So it's a kind of, only if you're in the loop club." Santana nodded.

"Kinda, anyone is welcome, you just got to be prepared in case you need to bust some moves" Brittany told her while slowing down and eventually stopping.

She showed the bouncer her ID and so did Santana as they walked through the bright red door, which had a flashing sign above spelling out the word _Fire_ which Santana thought was probably the name of the club.

"Here ill buy the first round in." Brittany said as Santana followed her up to the bar.

"Hey, Fiona!" Brittany shouted trying to get the ginger barmaids attention; she turned around and smiled excitedly as she saw Brittany, and ran over and leaned over the bar to give her a hug.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you B, you haven't been here in a while, I was starting to get worried." Fiona said as she let go of Brittany.

"Yes I'm sorry" Brittany lightly laughed "This is Santana, Santana this is Fiona, she owns the place."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Santana." Fiona said happily as she put her hand out to shake Santana's.

"It's nice to meet you to"

"So can I have a Gin and Tonic please" She asked Fiona, then turned to Santana "What do you want?"

"Erm, I'll just have the same please."

"Coming right up" Fiona told them as she quickly made them and passed them to them as well as to shots "Here's two shots of Sambuca, you pair get a free shot of whatever you want on the house. I've got to go and sort something out, but if I don't see you again tonight I hope I get to see you again soon Britt and you to Santana." She said as she took of her apron. "Helen should be out to help Tommy soon." She told Brittany and then left through and employees only door.

Brittany and Santana walked away from the bar to a slightly less crowded part of the club.

"So what were Kurt and Rachel saying about me?" Santana then asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh erm Rachel had a bit to say" Brittany laughed as Santana rolled her eyes

"We weren't exactly best friends in high school." Santana told her.

"I figured that, but Kurt seemed to stick up for you"

"Against Rachel?" Santana asked shocked.

"Yeah"

"Oh, wow, maybe I'll say hi to him soon." Santana thought out loud.

"What about Rachel?" Brittany asked.

"If I see her, I'll be nice to her." Santana agreed, knowing that she probably wouldn't be 100% nice.

About an hour later and Brittany was trying to persuade Santana to come and dance with her, they were both slightly tipsy now, and Santana was easily persuaded especially with those blue eyes staring at her.

"Okay, okay" She gave in as Justin Biebers, Where are U now came on. "I don't want to be involved in any battles though" She told her as the blonde took her hand which sent electricity flying through Santana's body.

"I'll jump in for you then." Brittany told er as they were now in the middle of the dancefloor.

They were dancing very closely together as the tempo of the song picked up and so did the speed of Brittany's dancing, which Santana was struggling to keep up with.

"You're a good dancer San" Brittany whispered into her ear as she put her hands on Santana's hips.

"Mhmm, you too" She told her as she bit her lip.

"Follow my lead" Brittany whispered again, her lips touching Santana's ear this time.

Santana was still trying her best to dance, as Brittany slowly pushed her backwards out of the big crowds of people dancing.

"I thought you wanted to dance?" Santana smirked as Brittany stood above her staring intensely at Santana's lips.

"I think I found something better." Brittany rasped out.

Santana was against the wall and now had her hands at the back of Brittany's waist above her bum. Brittany then leaned down and pulled Santana into a heated kiss, as Brittany cupped her hands round Santana's face, Santana rubbed hers up and down Brittanys back.

Brittany then licked Santanas bottom lip, asking for an entrance into the Latinas mouth, which Santana quickly granted, moving her hands down to grab Brittanys butt, which mate the blonde bite down softly on her lips.

A couple of minutes later and Brittany and Santana were back at the bar, ordering more drinks, it was only about 10pm and Santana felt her phone buzz in her top, she quickly checked it and saw it was her mom, telling her that they would be at her apartment for 1pm tomorrow and that there needs to be some food ready for them.

Santana groaned and quickly downed her shot and then down her vodka and lemonade, she grabbed onto the bar to steady herself as Brittany reached over to hold her.

"You okay there?" Brittany asked her as she set her own drink down in a small booth and took Santana over there.

"I'm f-fineee" Santana told her, as Brittany straightened Santana's hair out carefully.

"I'm going to go and get you some water." Brittany told her as she looked at the bar which was now packed, seeing as though it was happy hour. "I'll try and be as quick as possible, just sit here for me."

Santana just smiled at her as Brittany went and tried to get served.

Then a girl with black hair came over to Santana "Santana" She turned around to see who was talking to her, she then realised it was her ex Jessica.

A/N: Sorry I've left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger. But it will keep on getting better, I promise. Next chapter we will see the rest of the night the next morning, then Santana's parent visiting.

Please let me know what your favourite bits of this chapter were, what I could improve on and what else you would like to see or see more of.

Please, please, please review, it means so much, and inspires me to write more.


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

Chapter 4

A/N: I've been really, really busy recently and I'm so sorry I've not been able to update and stories :( Should be back to normal soon though.

Santana tried to focus her eyes, was it really her? Why was she even here? Her ex just stood there, with her hands on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"Jess?" Santana muttered out.

"Santana, you okay?" She asked the Latina.

"What are you here for?" Santana asked just getting irritated by her bitch of an ex's presence.

"Just partying and I saw you all on your own" She smiled "thought I'd come and help you out" She winked.

"I'm not on my own."

"Clearly"

Santana looked past Jessica to see if she could see Brittany, but the bar was packed and she was probably trapped in the big crowd. _Great_ she thought.

"Just go. I don't want any trouble" Santana asked trying to be polite.

"But I reallllly wanted to have a _good catch up_ , you know" Jessica pouted as she sat down next to Santana.

"News flash, I'm over you. Was a long time ago, now leave before I don't ask so nicely again." Santana told her more sternly.

"Boo. Whoever you're with must be a bitch, you've turned really sour. Can't you just have a good time with an old friend?" She wound Santana up.

"For fuck sake, are you trying to piss me off." Santana said taking in a deep breath. She had sobered up a little bit but not nearly enough to get up and find Brittany.

"Come on, you will always have a thing for me, I still love you" Jessica said moving closer to her now.

"No you didn't" Santana laughed, and internally praying for Brittany to return quickly. "And you don't mean shit to me"

"Denial babe." She moved her hand over to Santana's arm that flinched under her touch.

Santana gulped as she looked at Jessica's hand on her arm, "Just go, my d-date will be back in a minute" Santana told her, as she lost some of her will power when Jessica moved her hand onto her leg and began stroking up and down her thigh.

Brittany had finally managed to get a glass of water and make it back through the crowd of people; she looked into the booth and saw somebody sat very closely with Santana.

"Seriously, get off of me." Santana said trying to push Jessica back, but she didn't budge.

Brittany decided to walk into the booth and intervene, "I think she told you to get off of her" Brittany told the girl.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jessica asked turning around "You must be the date" she said laughing.

"Yeah, now go. She clearly doesn't want you." Brittany told her, keeping herself calm.

"She will just sleep with you, and then never talk to you again. You should remember that" Jessica told Brittany as she stood up.

"I recall that that was you" Santana said holding onto the table "All those times you cheated on me"

"Honey, move" Jessica said looking Brittany up and down. "And FYI, she's not out to her parents and is in a fake relationship, with a guy" She laughed as she barged past Brittany knocking her into the wall.

Brittany tried to catch herself, but she had already drank a bit and dropped the glasses in her hand, as soon as Jessica touched Brittany, Santana was already up and grabbed Jessica's shoulder to turn her around.

"What the fuck, you could of hurt her?" Santana shouted in her face.

"You mean I didn't, too bad." She smiled sweetly at Santana, making her madder.

Brittany had already stood up and grabbed Santana around the waste, "Leave it, she's not worth our time" Brittany told Santana calming her down as Jessica walked off.

"I didn't even get to chuck my drink over her" Santana said as she slumped onto the sofa.

"I wouldn't waste one on her if I was you" Brittany laughed as Santana smiled at her.

"So the things she said…" Brittany started off "Were they true?"

"Erm partially" Santana took in a deep breath as Brittany sat down next to her "I never cheated on her, and we were in a couple of months long relationship. But the bit about my parents and stuff is kinda true." Santana said holding her head down ashamed.

"Hey, talk to me about it" Brittany consoled her and held her hand.

"I came out to my mum, and she basically disowned me and forced me into a relationship and to keep it a secret from my father." Santana took a sip of her drink "His name is Ricardo. He is my best friend, and he is totally okay with it, but I realised I need to be strong and we both need to get on with our lives."

"Wow" Brittany breathed out. "Well, my parents embraced it a little too well. They constantly are at me about my love life. I have no privacy with them." Santana smiled at Brittany getting slightly annoyed, which Brittany noticed.

"I mean you haven't seen a large ginger man and small blonde lady have you? Both in their 50's or so" Brittany asked looking out into a club.

"No, I can't say I have" Santana laughed at Brittany.

"You're so gorgeous" Brittany randomly told Santana as she was looking at her whilst she was laughing.

"You are beautiful too" Santana said blushing slightly.

Santana leaned closer to Brittany, staring intently at her facial features, admiring each freckle and every shade of blue in her eyes.

Brittany giggled as she grabbed Santana's face and began kissing her again, Santana smiling constantly.

About 20 minutes later and both Santana and Brittany were in the back of a taxi together heading back to Santana's apartment. They got in as Santana turned around to Brittany and loudly shushed her, making Brittany laugh as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"Do you want any food, I'm so hungry" Santana said as she weaved into the kitchen.

"I could do some food now, I'm hungry too" Brittany mumbled out.

"Erm, I have pizza, or some sandwiches. Oh orrrr I have some Cheetos. What do you wanna eat?" Santana asked looking through all the cupboards.

"Cheetos" Brittany said excitedly "but I'd really like to eat you" Brittany told her biting her bottom lip as Santana tip toed to try and reach something in the top cupboard.

"Will you help me or do you wanna stare at my ass instead?" Santana teased her as she still struggled to reach.

"Well I mean" Brittany laughed. She took one more look at Santana in her dress and moved around to easily reach the top shelf. "You are really small without your heels on aren't you?" Brittany pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Santana laughed it off, "you got your Cheetos"

"Like I said I'd much rather have you instead" Brittany said pushing her up against the counter, running her hands up and down Santana's sides.

"Wanna finish what we started in the taxi in my room?" Santana winked sliding free and going to her room.

Brittany quickly followed her, trying not to make too much noise but she didn't really care at that point.

 **The Next Morning**

Santana opened one eye and couldn't see anything in the dark of her room, if it even was her room. She stumbled out of bed into her bathroom and cleaned her face with some water and took some painkillers to get rid of her headache. Santana grabbed the robe off her door and stumbled through the darkness of her room, not daring to open the curtains or turn the light switch on, and walked out the door.

She went to go downstairs when she heard people talking in Ricardo's room, which to her sounded like screaming. She saw her bag outside her room and picked it up pulling her phone out, it was 1:27pm "Shit" She whispered to herself, as she checked her messages she saw that she had two off her parents, they were about to get here any minute.

She ran around to Ricardo's room and walked straight in, Ricardo about jumped out of his seat, "What's wrong?"

"My parents are about to get here" Santana told him waving her hands about.

"Okay, I have some of your clothes in my drawers, you get dressed and sort out your hair, and I will make the room look tidy" Ricardo said as he started to make the bed.

5 minutes later and they heard their doorbell ring "shit, that's them." Santana said as they made their way to the landing at the top of the stairs.

"Santana what the fuck?" Ricardo said pulling up a bra and some other clothing items of the stairs and landing.

"Shit, erm you answer the door, anything you find downstairs hide in the storage closet and I'll get rid of this." She said taking the clothes off him and going in her room turning the light on.

Her eyes were wide open when she saw a blonde woman sprawled out on her bed. Naked. She pulled out her phone and texted Ricardo and told him about their situation.

She went over and gently tried to wake up Brittany, as she began to remember the events from last night.

"Brittany, wake up" Santana said softly as she shook her carefully.

"Hey you" She smiled sweetly at Santana as she sat up. "I had a great time last night" She told her as her smile grew even bigger.

"Yeah me too, look, are you still drunk at all?" Santana asked her.

"No, I'm fine. I don't get hungover bad, especially if I had sex as well." She said trying to pull Santana back into bed.

"Mmhm look do you remember what I told you about my parents and me being gay last night?" Santana quickly asked her, trying to resist the blonde.

"Yeah, the whole coming out thing and shit" She said pulling a sheet over herself.

"Well they are kinda here right now." She said quietly "And I kinda don't want them to see this"

"I understand, have you got any clothes I can borrow please?" Brittany calmly asked her.

"Yeah sure, whatever you like is in there" She said pointing to her walk in wardrobe

"Wow, this is, awesome." Brittany said as she looked inside "Did you want me to tell your parents I'm a friend that stopped over in your spare bedroom last night?"

"Um sure, if you don't mind" Santana asked her awkwardly.

"Cool, I always wanted a go at acting"

"I'm sure you will ace it" Santana smiled "And if you wanna escape, you can go into my study, there is a TV and laptop and stuff you can use"

"Okay, can I at least get a kiss?" Brittany asked Santana sweetly

"Sure" She said leaning in for a quick kiss.

She got a text from Ricardo that he had told her parents she was in the shower. So Santana quickly ran into her bathroom and wet her hair as she ran downstairs to go and say hello to her parents.

"Hey Mami, hey Papi" She said as she came downstairs. "My friend Brittany is her by the way, but she shouldn't be too much trouble"

"Right." Her mother said bluntly.

"How have things been recently Santana?" Her dad asked genuinely interested.

"Okay, I'm looking for a company to hire me, but in the meantime I'm going to try and record some songs. I wanna sing as well" Santana told him out of nowhere, surprising herself as well as everyone else in the room.

"That's great" He said smiling.

"You should pursue law; it's a proper career not a pipe dream." Her mum butted in.

"No, it's your dream for me to be a lawyer" Santana bit back.

Just then Brittany walked downstairs in Santana's clothes "Hi, I'm Brittany, I didn't mean to interrupt I'm just going in here and I'll stay out of your way." She said waving and then disappearing into the study room.

"Hey Gloria, do you want to run down to the shop with me?" Ricardo asked Santana's mum "I forgot to get a cheesecake" He offered.

"Sure, why not" she agreed getting her jacket and leaving the apartment.

"So, my little Santana all grown up in New York" He said moving over to sit on the same sofa as her.

"Yeah, look Papi, I need to talk to you about something, okay?" she said grabbing both his hands.

"Something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time now." She wiped the corners of her eyes

"What is it sweetie?" He asked nicely

"I'm scared to say, I don't want you to be ashamed of me"

"I would never be." He reassured her squeezing her hands.

"Okay. I-I I like girls the way I'm supposed to like boys." She just about whispered. Antonio let her carry on "It's been that way since high school, me and Ricardo we aren't in a relationship, we did it to make my Mami happy." She said with tears rolling down her face.

"What do you mean, to make her happy?" He asked confused.

"Oh shit" Santana whispered to herself, knowing she just dropped her mother into it.

"Language Mija"

"Sorry. I told her at graduation, and she told me how much of an embarrassment I was, and forced me to keep it a secret because of how shameful it is" Santana blurted out to her dad through all her tears.

"She is stupid, don't listen to her" he said pulling his daughter into a hug "I'm definitely not ashamed of you one bit I'm so, so proud. It's her I'm ashamed and embarrassed of." He wiped his daughter's tears away and looked her straight in the eyes "You are perfect. You always have been and still are to me. I can't be with your mother tonight though, not after what she has put you through."

"I'll stay in with Ricardo, and you or Mami can take the sofa" Santana told him.

"No ill book her a hotel, I think we all are gonna need a little space" He told her "And what about Brittany, is she just a friend?"

"Oh erm" Santana began to blush "we have been on a date and stuff, but I dunno, I do like her a lot."

"Tell her to come out here, I wanna say hi"

"What about when Mami gets back?" She asked nervously.

"I'm not going to let her ruin anybody's night, as soon as she gets back here I'm taking her outside and into a taxi." He told Santana sternly as she went to go get Brittany.

"Hey, you okay in here?" She asked as she walked through the door.

"Yeah it's so cool, hey are you okay?" She asked getting up when she saw Santana's wet eyes.

"Yeah, I just told my dad everything."

"How did he take it?" She said rubbing Santana's shoulder.

"Very well, he doesn't want my Mami here tonight though, but he asked me to get you to come say hello" She asked seeing if she would come outside.

"Great, not usually how a first date ends, meeting a parent but it should be fun." Brittany said positively "Oh Rachel and Kurt are gonna come pick me up in around an hour or so"

"Ok great, my dad might even remember them."

"Hi Mr Lopez" Brittany cheerfully greeted him.

"Hiya Brittany" he greeted her back as Santana and Brittany both sat down.

"So are you making my daughter happy?" He quickly asked

"Papi?" Santana looked at him.

"Oh erm, I hope so. I really like your daughter Mr Lopez" Brittany answered calmly.

"It's Antonio and that's good to hear."

Just then the front door opened and in walked Gloria and Ricardo.

"Gloria will you step outside with me for a minute please" Antonio got up and took her outside

"What does nobody want me in here?" she asked as they went outside.

"Hey how'd it go?" Ricardo asked Santana putting the cheesecake in the fridge.

"Great, and this is Brittany, Brittany this is Ricardo" she introduced them.

"Hi, nice to meet you Ricardo"

"You too Brittany"

"My dad is taking my mom to a hotel for the night." Santana told him.

"I got a text off Rachel and Kurt they're gonna be here soon" Brittany told Santana.

"Invite them up; we can have a little celebration party." Santana said trying to brighten the mood up.

"Okay sure sounds like fun" Brittany said excitedly.

"You remember Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel right, Rick?" Santana teased Ricardo.

"Oh yeah best friends" He said with his voice full of sarcasm.

"I'm gonna invite Puck, Quinn and a few other people" Santana told him "We got enough drink?"

"Maybe, but I'll ask Puck to pick some up" He said looking behind the mini bar.

"Tonight is gonna be crazy" Brittany said.

"Most definitely" Santana agreed

A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter, Please review or follow, any advice or what you want to see happen next is welcome, or just what you thought of this chapter! Thanks :)


End file.
